batman ground 1
by MFB123
Summary: a reimagining of the batman mythos.


Batman ground 1.

"But sir what about the boy" alfrid gasped.

"I'm sorry alfrid but it's over, if they find out it was me all of this will be gone" Thomas said while rummaging through his files.

"But Master bruce is so young, you never prepared this so soon" alfrid paced the room.

"Look you did more then ok with me and I was practically still a baby"

"You could go and shit by yourself at least!

I can't do this yet nothing is ready" alfrid sat down on the bedside.

"Look he will have more then enough money, and you remember how to send him to the league correct?" Thomas put a hand on alfrids shoulder.

"But i.. its no use I know but what else can I do but protest" he buried his face into his hands

This day wasn't ever meant to come

He was 40 his retirement was 20 years away and now that's most likely be never.

He knows the contract he signed,

He knows there is more then enough money to justify such a task but he never thought it would be his job.

Police sirens can be heard from miles away as the city prepares for it usaul night.

It's dark and demented silhouette small but still enough to give the feeling it will swollow you at a moment's notice.

But this is the life of Gotham after all.

After a couple minutes Thomas's car was at the rim of the city now.

Marble lined the gates walls as black diamonds glistened from the passing headlight's.

The neon highlighting the moon in the distance.

"Are you sure you want to watch it again bruce?" Asked Martha

"One more time please mom?"

Chapter 1

12 years later.

Crack crunch pop thud along with the ringing in his ears was all Bruce could hear in the toilets as Richard Grayson punched and kicked him down

"Get up Wayne" again a quick kick to the stomach caused a sharp sting of tingles to ripple throughout Bruce's body.

"What's a rich kid doing without some real lunch money" Richard said holding the much smaller boy by the ruff of his shirt.

Bruce was now dragged above the urinal and dropped "can't believe it someone as powerful as a Wayne is drenched in my piss" another kick this time in the groin "that's for my dad getting sacked you shit head"

Bruce passed out.

He couldn't blame Richard ever since the Wayne family was murdered the stock market slowly crashed

All of Gotham's infrastructure was in ruins.

One bullet set the chain reaction of 41 billion dollars of debut in just 12 years.

Since businesses no longer could supply the pensions and the insurance companies had no bank to call to except out side of Gotham everyone found themselves stumbling for help.

Lex corp saw this thriving opportunity and took it for all they could over the past 3 years.

Lex figured since everyone needed a face to look to he could give shitty deals to the entire city

Now that everyone is in some kind of debut or left the city it's as if the place has reached a state of undead.

Yet even through all of this the Wayne family has 100 billion locked away even in state tax and the press let everyone know about it.

No one could look at Bruce without feeling an anger or disappointment.

Everyone he knows family was either layed off or was having to leave to public education leaving all their friends behind.

Mr Collins everyone's favourite art teacher Wayne academy had to quit work to support his wife as they could no longer afford treatment for her cancer. Worst part is Bruce finds it all out in the headlines, even though lex was the shark eating everyone up it was the Wayne name that the media spun into flames.

"Will this ever be fixed alfrid" Bruce asked as alfrid carried him out of the school quickly into a armed car

"That's a question I've been asking myself ever since the first night master Bruce" he passed the boy to security as alfrid got in the front seat.

"Don't tell me you fell over again bruce I won't hear of it, those boys are beating you silly and I've had enough, no more school it's homeschooling with me and that's finale." Alfrid said sternly trying to ignore the tears rushing down Bruce's face "drive" he instructed to the guard.


End file.
